Three Pieces
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: For my Katsushiro Okamoto claim at the Solitaire3 community at LiveJournal. Link to the community can be found in my profile. No pairings and the 2nd one might have spoilers for the end of the series.
1. The changed

Document Opened: 09/04/2009, 11:43pm.

Authors Note:  
For my Katsushiro Okamoto claim at Solitaire3 community. You can find the link in my profile.:D.

Theme/Prompt: No.9. False Reflection.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Almost flawlessly, he went through his practice motions. Practicing in a secluded area near the village. He was lost in his own world as all kinds of thoughts ran through his mind. So much had happened. A lot had changed since he first set off to become a samurai and help those who could not help themselves.

On that thought, he stopped mid swing to catch a glimpse of his face in the bright metal of his sword. It was even obvious to him that he had changed. His green eyes were more firm and held the look of someone who killed.

He frowned at that since he _had _killed and would more then likely kill again to protect the farmers who had done nothing wrong.

It was hard for him to know he had another human beings blood on his hands. Even with Kirara-Dono's words, the blood would always be there and there would more of it so as long as the village needed protection.

And even he couldn't fool himself into believing otherwise.

/////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:  
Don't kill me too bad since it's been awhile since I wrote for Katsushiro.

Finished: 09/05/2009, 12:04am.


	2. At the end of it all

Document Opened: 09/05/2009, 12:07am.

Authors Note:  
Theme/Prompt: No.1. Season's Beginning.  
WARNING for possible end of series spoilers.

//////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Winter would soon be over as the signs of Spring were readily making themselves known.  
He glanced out of the hut window as two of the villagers were walking by carrying some wood to help finish one of the homes.

Kanna was steadily making progress to it's completeion after the fierce battle. One that would not be soon forgotten, if ever. The young samurai knew he would _never _forget.

After all, it was this village and the battle that came with it that he truly became a samurai. A real one where he had earned the title. He had taken up a cause and battle and saw it through no matter how hard it became.

Through late parts of Autumn and continuing through Winter, he decided to take the villagers offer to stay. And so he had helped them as much as he could be assisting in rebuilding.

With Spring on it's way though and most of the village done, he made the decision to leave Kanna.

It would be for the best. Since he knew that there would be others that needed help even with things looking up.

The villagers were armed with enough combat knowledge to defend themselves from things like petty bandits and any other Nobuseri that might still be left.

Standing up, he headed out to go assist the villagers in reconstruction.

Finished: 09/05/2009, 12:23am.


	3. Aspirations

Document Opened: 09/05/2009, 12:29-30am.

Authors Note:  
This is the last one.

Theme/Prompt: No.06. Of silver and gold.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

More than once he wondered if he would ever be as skilled as the others were. Especially Kyuuzo-Dono and Kambei-Sama.

To him, they were elite. They fought with the grace and skill of nothing short of the best. As badly as he wanted to prove himself to be a _true _samurai, he wanted to be one like them.

A warrior of grace and skill as well as honor. Not like the various rurouni he had seen not long into his travels. Just looking to waste their skills for a free meal or a few ryo.

And those were just the ones who were decent.

With a constant determination, he would keep up his work to hone his skills and protect Kanna-village and it's people.

He knew with his age he couldn't understand what it was like during the great war but _they _did and he would do his best to learn what he could from them.

So one day, he could be at least half the samurai they were.

///////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:  
-Happy Caramell Dance of joy- It's completed!

I've had the claim since 12/22/2007. 12/22 is my real .  
I'm off to go post these. Concrit is _always_ appreciated!

Finished: 09/05/2009, 12:49am.


End file.
